


Photograph

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck receives a unexpected gift at the firehouse. He is now an emotional puddle at the dinner table.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Photograph

It had been a long day at the firehouse. There had been very little downtime. They had been out on calls all day. Some were minor calls. The last few had been more serious. One was a car accident where a toddler had been injured. Nothing serious, a broken arm and some bruising. But the boy had been inconsolable.

Buck had been the first to get to him and tried to talk to him. He was scared and tears running down his face. The mother was finally freed and was able to calm him down enough for Buck to put a neck brace and the backboard to stabilize him. Both the mother and child were taken to the ambulance.

The weight of that call seems to sit on Buck’s shoulders. He knew the boy would be fine. Seeing kids hurt always tugged at his heart. The team also seemed to feel that, as they were quiet during the rest of the call and clean up.

They got back to the station, hoping to get in a break. He only had an hour left in his shift and he was tired. But he knew he had to stay alert should there be another call. He went towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

He was able to get a sandwich together and sat at the table with a sigh.

Eddie was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. Hen and Bobby going over the inventory list

Chimney approached the table with a small envelope in hand.

“Hey Buck. A woman just dropped this off. She said it was for you. Something that you may have lost. She wanted you to read the note first that is attached.”

Buck, took the envelope and saw that a note had been attached with a paper clip.

**_Hi Buck,_ **

**_This may seem strange, but I think I found something that you may have lost in the tsunami. I live in a section where the water just about ended, so I got lucky that I didn’t get much damage. But it did bring a lot of debris into my yard._ **

**_I have been cleaning it up, little by little._ **

**_I found a few pictures that I think belong to you. They seemed to have fared pretty well considering the circumstances. They seem very special and I feel they needed to reunited with their owners._ **

**_I don’t know you, and I am sure you don’t know me. But I recognized your face from a news clip and I had to look it up to be sure._ **

**_I hope this brings peace to whatever turmoil you may have faced during that time._ **

**_Thank you for everything you do._ **

**_Sam_ **

Buck’s hands were shaking as he opened the envelope. He carefully took out the contents.

They were the Photo Booth pictures that he and Christopher had taken on the pier.

He hadn’t thought about those in a long time. He had put them in his back pocket and must have gotten loose when he was under water. But that had been the last thing on his mind at the time.

Tears were threatening to fall as he carefully inspected each one.

They were in pretty good shape. Maybe a little warped and the coloring had faded, but the pictures where still clear. Of them making funny faces and having the best time.

That should have been the best day that he had in a long time. But it ended in utter chaos and devastation.

He was now fully and openly crying. Hands gripping his hair, head down and tears flowing.

He felt a hand on his back and then it wrapping around to his side in a hug.

Eddie held him like that for several minutes. The rest of the team sitting nearby, watching with concern.

Buck was able to compose himself long enough to see his team gathered around him.

Hen filled a glass of water and placed it next to him.

“Hey Buck. Are you OK? What happened. I’ve never seen you break down like that.” Eddie asked. He kept his arm around Buck.

Buck hiccuped.

“This woman sent this to me today. Dropped it off at the station. It was the Photo Booth pictures I took with Chris the day of the tsunami. She found them in her yard.”

He moved them towards Eddie. He gasped. Carefully taking the photos into his hands.

“Oh wow!” That was all Eddie could express. He was becoming emotional as well. All he could think about was that he only had a few minutes of fear and dread that Christopher was missing or worse. Buck had to live an entire day like that. All while injured and terrified out of his mind. He was so grateful that Buck never gave up. So grateful

More tears threatened to fall as Bobby, Hen and Chim also weighed in on their comments.

“Can I tell you about that day? I know I’ve told bits and peices of it. But I would really like to get it out there.”

“Well, seeing that our shifts are over, we are all ears.” The rest nodded their heads eagerly.

As they moved to a more secluded spot, out of the way of the new crew coming in, Buck began to tell his story.

He didn’t hold back on the details and with every picture that he painted, he began to feel lighter. His guilt of not being able to hold on to Christopher was fading. His anger toward not being able to get back into his job at the 118 after his leg and other obstacles was lifting.

He felt freer and more complete than he had in a long time.


End file.
